Legend of Zelda: Hero of Realms
by Ridge Fate
Summary: Link and his friends travel to a new town to start their lives, only to discover that they are the chosen ones to save the land of Hyrule from the evil monster Gannon. Chapter 2 is up!
1. The quest begins

The characters, places or anything else in Zelda you are familiar with are not mine, anything else is.  
  
This is an original Zelda story; any links to Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, The Four Swords mini game, or Gamcube Zelda game are completely irrelevant to this story. This is a new beginning of the Zelda Saga. Please read and review, and of course enjoy.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
  
  
"The world is changing, mystery surrounds us, Hyrule, the home of Princess Zelda, is in trouble. An evil monster named Gannon has invaded the country side, and has taken control of the castle. Zelda has managed to escape, but she is gravely injured, and needs to be found at once, Link, you hear my voice in your sleep this day, because your time has come to begin your journey to destroy Gannon's wand of power, my name is Ren, and you will find me right outside your village. Good-bye. Hero of Realms"  
  
Legend of Zelda: Hero of Realms  
  
Link awoke from his sleep. The sixteen year old boy wiped his eyes and got out of bed. He changed into his favorite clothes, his green tunic with leotard pants. He put on his leather boots and grabbed his sword and shield. He fastened them on. He knew his time to leave his village was now. He looked out the window. It was snowing, heavily.  
  
"What a day to start my departure." He thought. He walked down stairs to find his mother sobbing. He walked up to her. "I know Link, your time to leave this house has come, and you and your friends are going to start a new life in another town. It's what all young men do after they turn sixteen." She sobbed. Link gave his mother a big hug. "Mom, I may leave this village and you may not see me for a long time, but mark my words, you will never leave my heart." Link said, and with a nod to his mother he walked out the door.  
  
His three friends, Ridge, Toan, and Kalos, were waiting for him, they too, were dressed the same, only Ridge's tunic was red, Toan's was blue, and Kalos' was purple, and they were all wearing gloves. Toan, Link's best friend, ran up to him. "Good lord Link, you will freeze before we reach the town of Karin! Put on these gloves before your hands start shivering!" Link thanked Toan and put on the fine leather gloves. Toan nodded and announced the travel plan to everyone.  
  
"Okay, me lads, this is where were heading! We've got enough food and supplies to make it to the small village of Karin. We may have to sleep in our tents for one night, but we can manage that!" Ridge and Kalos gave a big cheer. Link nodded and looked back toward his house. Toan put his arm around Link. "I know how you feel me old friend, leaving your old mum, lord knows what mine's doing, probably thanking the lord for getting rid of me, but let's not get personal." Suddenly Ridge called out to them.  
  
"Hey, love birds! Get your stone feet up and let's get out of here! I want to forget about my old man as soon as possible!" Toan cussed out at Ridge. Ridge gave out a small chuckle. "Come on Link, let's start our lives!" Toan exclaimed. And with that, the four friends left the village of Dalin, the only place they had ever lived in, and they couldn't be more exited.  
  
Link wasn't thinking of the dream he had last night, but soon it would take control of his life, and his three close friends would help him save Hyrule form Gannon, the legend of the Four Swords and the revealing of the Hero of Realms, was beginning to unfold.  
  
The four traveled for three miles before having to stop for lunch. Ridge collapsed onto the hard ground. "My god does the leotard ride on me! *Deep breath* Okay what's for lunch, Toan.  
  
Toan quietly stepped over Ridge and sat on a rock. "Me old mum's chicken noodle soup, hot, tasty, and heart warming." Link looked back at the hill they had climbed over about an hour ago. "How come it's nothing but green grass here over that hill, but on the other side it's freezing and snowing?" Link asked. Kalos winced as he took off his gloves. "I don't know Link, but god did these gloves take their toll on my skin. How could you wear these, Toan?" He exclaimed. Toan took out the soup containers and threw that at his friends, which they all caught. "Ah, more of me mum's doing, to me these gloves feel like me old dog, Mali." Ridge took a sip of his soup. "God, everything's made from your good old "mum." Link gave out a small chuckle. "Well take a look at this sword and shield, my dad made them, and these clothes I'm wearing, they used to be his." Ridge put his soup down, "I wish my pop gave me my clothes and weapons all he gave me were fighting lessons and this scar on my arm."  
  
After lunch, Kalos stood on top of a nearby stone and looked overhead at the landscape. "Hey my good friends, wouldn't we get to Karin faster if we traveled over Luca Mountain?" Link stood on top of the rock beside him and looked at the mountain. "Yes, it would at least save us five hours or so of traveling time."  
  
Toan had to put his foot on that idea. "But, me lads, if we go threw the mountain pass, we will have to face another endless blizzard storm like we did getting threw our homeland."  
  
Ridge stood up, "But on the contrary, this place we are in right now is Passage Valley. The reason we have no snow here is because of the tall mountains and hills blocking the winds. Rather then taking the normal passage threw one of the smaller hills, there are sure to be a cave threw the tall mountains, if you do recall, I do have the map with me, and according to the guy who gave us this map, and there is a "secret passage" to the Far East of here, under Luca Mountain. Toan shook his head, "how could I have forgotten? Me old man was a trader, he designed that map, how could I have missed that place?" Link nodded. "Then it's settled, we'll go threw the secret passage."  
  
The four traveled threw the vast valley to the Far East. There under a large rock, was the secret passage that Toan's father when he was a trader. "I wonder, why didn't me father ever mention this place before we left, me friends?" Toan asked. Link was the first to slide down into the dark passage. He quickly light his torch and gasped, "Come down here for your answer, Toan." Link said.  
  
Toan slide down into the cave and gasped as well. Before them was a ton of huge snake and spiders. "RIDGE," Toan yelled. "What did that map say about that passage?" Ridge read the map again and poked his head down the passage. "Well it says "FORBIDDEN Secret passage, but it still represents the same thing. Ridge then looked into the cave and saw all the creatures, freaked out, and fell down the passage. "Don't worry lads, I'll help you out!" Kalos yelled out to them. Kalos pulled out his rope and was about to throw it out to them when he looked up and saw a huge pile of snow plummeting toward him, the moving of the rock had caused an avalanche! Kalos forgot all about rescuing his friends and jumped into the cave as well. The snow slammed the ground hard, blocking the exit.  
  
The creature started to come closer to the four, their fangs drooling with ooze of hunger. "Well chaps, what do we do now?" Ridge asked. Link took out his sword and shield, the others did as well. "PUSH FORWARD!" Link cried, and the four friends charged. They sliced any who tried to attack them. A large snake jumped at Link, Link quickly sliced its head off. Kalos stopped on a spider that lunged toward his leg. Ridge stuck his sword threw the neck of a snake with glazed eyes. Toan just put his shield over his head and prayed in sacred tongue. Soon, the cavern floor was filled with the bodies of dead creatures. The four friends collapsed as soon as they found a safe cavern.  
  
"Ridge *Deep breathe*, you are, *Deep breathe*, the worst friend in the world." Kalos calmly said. "I know." Ridge said with a sly smile. Link slowly got up. "Right then, the wind is coming from the north, so that is where we head." The other three slowly rose to there feet and started to follow Link. Their journey had just begun. 


	2. The beautiful fallen

CHAPTER 2: Arrival of Ren  
  
Link and his friends traveled threw the Forbidden Passage of Toan's father. They trembled every time they heard the sound of a hiss or a crumble.  
  
"My dear friend Link, where do think we are? We've been traveling in this God-forsaken cave for three hours, there has to be and opening around here somewhere!" Kalos yelled at Link, who was about twenty feet in front of everyone.  
  
Suddenly, Link held his ground. "Wait, something is not right." He said and charged forward.  
  
The other three tried to run but collapsed. "How can Link always be one step ahead of us no matter what it is?" Ridge aimlessly asked as all of his leg cramps caught up to him.  
  
Toan took out his canteen of water and took a drink, "Because he's a fool." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
Link rushed threw the cave to find a young woman lying bloody on the ground, "Oh my God." Link exclaimed and rushed to her side.  
  
He noticed that she was wearing quite an elegant dress, from what remained of it. He scooped her into her arms and laid her down on a smooth, long rock. He took out his canteen and washed her faced, which was caped with dried blood. He took her arm up and checked for a pulse, it was weak, but she was alive. Link then slowly took off the ripped gloves from her arms and sealed her cuts and scratches with small pieces of clothe. He then noticed she had the sign of the Triforce on her dress.  
  
"Royal lineage? Is this the princess that my dream had talked about?" Link wondered in disbelief. Finally Toan emerged to find Link caring for the fallen young woman. "Link, me old lad, what's this?"  
  
Toan walked up to Link and looked upon the wounded girl. "Pretty lass, is she alright, Link?" Toan asked. Link put his hand over her forehead. "Yes, she is alright, she has a large cut on her side, but it will heal."  
  
Toan got Ridge and Kalos to combine their tent sheets and make a covering for the woman. Together, all four made it out of the cave into another hard snow storm, carrying the fallen woman.  
  
"Okay, you guys, we'll put her down on that patch of smooth ice." Link ordered and they all put her down on the patch of smooth ice.  
  
Suddenly a man dressed in a long brown cloak approached the four. Kalos immediately approached him. "My kind sir, are you from Karin? Could you help us carry this wounded woman back to your village?" The man walked pass Kalos and approached Link. "My young boy, I am Ren. The prophet in your dream, sadly I can't talk right now, or show my face. You have rescued princess Zelda, the woman I spoke of in your dream. It is all falling together. I cannot reveal myself or tell you what to do now, but I can take you to Karin." Link nodded to Ren but as soon as he put his head back up, he was in a bed in a hotel room.  
  
Link sprang up. Toan ran up to him from the opposite corner of the room.  
  
"Link, you're awake! Oh me god, you scared me. As soon as that kind man was done talking to you, you fell plum unconscious. The man carried you here, and bought us this hotel room! But you were so out of it, Zelda woke up before you did!" Link got out of bed. "Is she alright?" He asked.  
  
"Of course she is, healthier then you are!" Toan exclaimed. Link grabbed Toan. "Where is she? She could still be in danger!" Toan pushed Link's hands away, "God Link! Are you that smitten with that beautiful face? She went in town with Kalos and Ridge, well.. I guess you guess you could say she is in danger, but.." Before Toan could finish, Link had ran pass him and was running down stairs.  
  
"Foolish boy, as soon as he sees a pretty face it's bye-bye Mr. Mute!" Toan said with a sigh.  
  
Link ran out of the hotel into a storm of townsfolk, but he knew as soon as she saw Ridge or Kalos, Zelda couldn't be far away. He stumbled many times and bumped into many village folk, but he was determined to find Zelda, he had to see her face again.  
  
Suddenly, Kalos' figure popped into view in a bar. Link pushed threw the horde of people and into the bar. He grabbed Kalos. "Is Zelda with you? Where is she!" He demanded. Kalos could tell Link had fallen for the princess ever since he laid eyes on her. He pointed to the left. Link padded Kalos on the shoulder and darted for the tables.  
  
He saw Zelda calmly talking to Ridge, she was now wearing casual Village wear, which, in Link's mind, made her look all more beautiful. He walked up to them.  
  
"Hey Zelda! Your Savor is here, still clad in that smashing green tunic and leotard!" Ridge exclaimed as he saw the approaching Link. Link sat down next to Zelda.  
  
"I can't thank you enough for saving my life." Zelda said and gave Link a kiss on the cheek. Link smiled and ran off into the crowd again. "What's wrong with him?" She wondered. Ridge let out a laugh. "His new obsession." He replied.  
  
Link ran out of the village and let himself fall into the freezing snow. He was in love. Suddenly Ren appeared before him. "You love her, as I thought, my boy, now you must come with me to my home, there we will discuss what you must do next. 


End file.
